


The New Order

by Q_Q (Bo0Radley)



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Friendship, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bo0Radley/pseuds/Q_Q
Summary: Yuqi is brave. Yuqi is fearless. But in the face of the small girl who mercilessly killed a man in a dark alley, Yuqi can’t help but feel helpless.Now face-to-face with Yuqi, the small girl stopped and stood still before smiling widely. “How about we all talk first?”(RatedMfor mild violence.)
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuqi saw a man get killed in an alley.

She pushed her body forward, trapping the whimpering man between her small body and the wall. With a solid punch in his gut, the gasping man weakly sank down on his knees, mumbling incoherent words. She took a deep breath—a whiff of fear combined with the sweet, metallic smell of blood reached her sharp nose—before sinking her teeth down on his neck and thanking the Mother for her meal.

She is young enough to remember her human life and the first thought she always gets during every first bite is that it’s similar to biting down on a peach.

Maybe she used to like peaches? Although still young, she’s also old enough to forget what it feels like to crave human food.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The man’s gurgling and pained whimpering sounds melodic to her ears as her fangs swiftly pierced through his sweaty skin. Thick blood bursted like a geyser and she drank and drank, satiating the hunger she’s been ignoring for months.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

She almost cursed out loud when she heard footsteps behind her. In a split-second, she retracted her fangs and whipped her head around; her red, angry eyes shone like a red stoplight before it mellowed down into its usual grey hue.

“Oh. It’s you.”

“Of course it’s me.” A figure sauntered forward from the shadows and into the moonlight, the clickety-clack of her heels sounding closer and closer. “Are you done with your midnight snack?”

She rolled her eyes and casually let the dead man go—he dropped like a puppet without its strings, his limbs akimbo in a way that would be painful if he was still alive. “Funny,” she scoffed in reply. She then casually licked the blood off her hands while nodding in satisfaction of her kill. “You should stop eavesdropping, you know. It’s impolite.

The taller figure just shrugged, their face both impassive and mocking. “I can’t help what Mother bestowed on me.” The figure let out a small chuckle before cocking a curious head to one side, their long hair swaying slightly as they did. “You should be careful, you know. A human just saw you.”

Messy, silver strands whipped around as Soyeon looked up to her friend in shock. “What human?” she gasped, her grey eyes widening in surprise.

The taller figure tut-tutted playfully before staying still. “A child,” the figure answered quietly after a few seconds, a playful hint on their voice at seeing Soyeon’s eyes widening further. “She ran over there.”

Grey eyes followed the lazily pointed finger towards a tall bush. Huffing, Soyeon concentrated on that spot and saw a flash of memory of a scared girl running towards the opposite alley. “That’s not a child, Soojin,” she retorted as the flash of memory came and went. “That’s a grown-up woman.”

Soojin shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. “Every human is a child to me.”

Soyeon took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Concentrating hard, she peeked into the past and akin to watching a film, she saw herself in the dark alley with the drunken, still-alive man. She saw his leering face looking at her up and down before it morphed into horror when he realized what she was. Amidst it all, she heard a soft rustling of leaves and her observer self instinctively looked towards the noise.

And when she saw a scared, youthful face staring at the carnage, she immediately opened her eyes and was brought back to the present. “She saw everything.”

“Probably.”

“She did.” Soyeon whipped her head back to her friend who is currently looking around the dark alley, her disposition screaming boredom. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“It’s not polite to barge in on one’s dinner.”

Soyeon’s indignant squeak would’ve been normally embarrassing for her if it weren’t for the fact that she’s worried that she broke a rule. Again. “I need to fix this.”

“Are you going to kill her, too?”

“Just the usual,” she answered distractedly before walking towards the dead man. She carefully fished out his phone from his dirtied, blood-soaked pants—idly wondering if the dead guy regularly did his laundry—and looked with her Sight to figure out his password.

“She’s probably sleeping, you know.” Soojin sauntered closer to her as Soyeon dialled the all-too-familiar number. “Daywalkers are an odd bunch.”

Soyeon shushed the other girl and put the phone on her ear. She impatiently waited for the other person to pick up, desperately hoping that their eldest is still awake. 

A sleepy voice answered. “Miyeon-unnie?” Soyeon immediately cut the other person’s questions with her own worried voice. “Help. I think someone saw me.”

* * *

“Yuqi!”

“I’m doing it! Don’t shout!”

“You almost dropped it!”

With a loud grunt, Yuqi managed to haul the final box inside the restaurant. “There. Happy?” She stood up, sweat dripping down her forehead, and smiled smugly at her friend whose face was scrunched up with both worry and frustration. Shuhua just gave her friend a sarcastic thumbs up in reply.

“Thanks for helping me,” the younger girl said a minute later, the tiredness in her eyes betraying her need to mock her friend.

“I’m serious,” the younger girl added when Yuqi just rolled her eyes in reply while mumbling about people being ungrateful to her generosity. “You’re a good friend.”

Yuqi huffed proudly at that. “Yeah, I am.” She then fished out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her forehead. “You have all you need?”

Shuhua nodded absentmindedly. With a sigh, she looked around the still-empty restaurant. “I’m scared,” she said to no one, her worried eyes scanning all the unopened boxes haplessly strewn around the room.

“Don’t be.” Yuqi walked closer to her friend and put one arm around her neck. They both quietly observed the mess before Yuqi stepped away and patted the younger girl’s shoulder. “Just remember that I’ll always be here for you.”

“And with that, I gotta go.” Yuqi raised her left arm and playfully tapped on her wristwatch while smirking. “Curfew.”

Shuhua shook her head and chuckled before smiling softly. “Say hello to auntie and uncle for me.”

Yuqi nodded and picked up her backpack atop the counter. “Oh, they told me to invite you over for dinner tomorrow. And you know the drill. You have to come.” She playfully wagged a threatening finger and Shuhua just laughed and nodded.

“You know I will. Take care.”

Outside, Yuqi closed her eyes and stretched her arms out, glad that they finally finished hauling the remaining boxes. After fixing the strap on her backpack, she padded to her left all the while whistling a familiar tune.

 _I think I have time for Minnie-unnie tomorrow_ , she aimlessly thought as she continued to whistle softly, the sound of her footsteps against the gravel sounds louder than usual in the quiet night. _Maybe we can finally finish that song_.

Checking her wristwatch, she cursed under her breath when she realized that she needed to go home soon. Stopping for a second, she scanned around the neighborhood and saw a familiar alley.

 _That’ll do it_ , she thought triumphantly, remembering that the shortcut will get her home quicker. So she hurried her pace all the while thinking how proud she is of herself for being quick-witted.

Now looking forward to enjoying a delicious, home-cooked meal later, she happily galloped towards the alley before stopping altogether at the unexpected sight.

“What the fuc-”

Yuqi is a person who never gets scared. It’s a trait that enabled her to do, in her humble opinion, amazing feats that would usually scare anyone into trying in the first place.

She is brave. She is fearless. But in the face of an actual danger, she could almost taste the fear and could clearly hear the loud pounding of her heart.

Without a second thought, she turned away and dashed back to safety. Back to Shuhua.

“Yuqi?” Shuhua jumped in surprise when the restaurant’s door was suddenly flung wide open. She squinted at the older girl suspiciously before her own eyes widened in surprise when she saw how distressed Yuqi is.

Yuqi immediately closed the door and locked it tight, gasping as she did. “M-Murder.”

“What?”

“I-I saw s-someone get k-killed.”

“Wait, hold on.” The younger girl hurriedly put the plates atop the nearby table and marched towards her unusually stuttering friend.

“I-I saw silver. A-And blood. So much blood.” With her hands visibly shaking, she grasped at Shuhua’s hands before looking into her friend’s eyes. “A-A small girl killed a guy.”

Although worried, Shuhua raised an eyebrow at that. “A small girl?”

“Yes!” Yuqi suddenly walked around Shuhua and went to the counter. She picked up the phone and cursed out loud when she realized that it wasn’t connected to anything, yet. “We gotta call somebody.” With her still-shaking hands, she fished out her almost forgotten phone from her pocket.

But before she could dial the emergency number, the phone was suddenly snatched from her hand. Surprised, she looked up and saw soft but piercing blue eyes staring back at her.

“I’ll take that,” the strange woman chirped before sauntering towards a second, smaller figure hiding in the dark corner nearby.

Yuqi squinted a bit and saw a glimpse of silver again before her attention got caught by a muffled scream on her right. She whipped her head in that direction and her eyes widened at the sight of another strange woman whose arms circled around Shuhua with one delicate hand on her friend’s mouth to presumably stop her friend from screaming the neighborhood down.

“Hello there.” The third stranger holding Shuhua tight is clad in pajamas with a cartoonish crocodile design. But despite the ridiculous outfit, Yuqi can feel the palpable, dangerous aura surrounding the woman with a very angelic face. “Let’s not do anything harsh, shall we?”

Before Yuqi could say anything, the small figure hiding in the dark emerged and walked closer to them. In the dim light of the restaurant, her silver hair shines like a moonlight and her smiling, grey eyes emit the aura of a dangerous predator.

Yuqi is brave. Yuqi is fearless. But in the face of the small girl who mercilessly killed a man in a dark alley, Yuqi can’t help but feel helpless.

Now face-to-face with Yuqi, the small girl stopped and stood still before smiling widely. “How about we all talk first?”

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three strangers barged inside the restaurant and their leader presented Yuqi with a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Kinda in the middle of re-editing this chapter until I post the next one since I'm not yet satisfied with it.

The nearby clock—an antique grandfather clock that Shuhua’s grandmother shipped from Taiwan—chimed softly as it finally turns midnight. From the glass window on her left, Yuqi saw the full moon shyly peeking from the clouds, as if curious at the ludicrous scenario playing beneath it.

“We won’t go to the police.” Yuqi squirmed on her spot, the chains around her body clinking audibly as she tried to put on a brave face in front of the three strange women. “So just leave me and my friend alone,” she added, dodging the curious stare of the woman with silver hair.

The woman who killed a man in that alleyway.

“We’re not concerned about that,” the woman who snatched her phone calmly retorted, her dainty fingers idly playing with the stolen phone in her hands.

“Then why are you here?”

The silver-haired woman then came closer and Yuqi visibly flinched when she saw the girl move. She then stared unblinkingly at Yuqi for what seems to be a full minute—those grey eyes like a hawk staring down at its prey—before saying in an oddly small voice, “Song Yuqi.”

Yuqi, surprised, whipped her head to stare at the small woman. “How did you kno-”

“A Chinese immigrant from Beijing,” the silver-haired woman continued, ignoring the interruption. “A Music Major. About to graduate this year.”

“And you say I shouldn’t eavesdrop,” the phone thief interrupted with a chuckle as Yuqi gasped. “Very hypocritical of you, Soyeon.”

The woman called Soyeon looked at the taller woman and shrugged. “I’m gathering information.” She then looked back at Yuqi and squinted slightly before tilting her head on the side, seemingly curious. “Curfew, eh? Mommy and Daddy waiting for their only daughter to come home?”

“You won’t hurt my family!” Yuqi jumped on her chair, about to mindlessly charge towards the woman named Soyeon and completely forgetting that the chain on her body is connected to the chair itself. So she flailed helplessly instead—almost comically—while the two women looked on, unbothered. “What do you even want?! I already said I won’t tell! I don’t even know that guy you killed!”

Unconcerned about Yuqi’s outburst, the woman called Soyeon hummed in thought. “How much did you actually see tonight…” She came much, _much_ closer this time and Yuqi flinched while backing away, uncomfortable at the closeness.

Now face-to-face, Yuqi absent-mindedly thought that the small woman is really pretty: her sharp but delicate features a contrast to her somewhat small voice and her sharp eyes twinkling like the full moon outside. But before she could think any further, a small hand reached out to touch her forehead.

Yuqi felt a cold touch before seeing a shocking flash of white followed by dizzying colors. A cacophony of distinct sound started buzzing in her ears, melding together like a chaotic orchestra.

Yuqi feels like her head is splitting, her unprepared brain overwhelmed by the sudden sensory intrusion of colors and sounds. She could almost see some flashes of images in between the chaotic colors when everything suddenly stopped.

“Enough.” The colors and sound abruptly disappeared. Panting, Yuqi opened her eyes and saw a bigger hand holding the smaller hand away from her.

“Playtime is over,” the phone thief added in a stern voice and Yuqi almost felt grateful at the interruption. The phone thief then gently dragged Soyeon away from Yuqi before looking at her right. “Miyeon-unnie, just do it.”

The woman clad in that ridiculous crocodile pajamas completely ignored the phone thief, her attention focused only on one thing. All throughout the exchange, she never even said a word and just looked on, specifically in Shuhua’s direction.

And when the phone thief called her again, her almost monotonous voice hinting irritation, the woman called Miyeon stepped forward and bent down so she’s eye-to-eye with Shuhua.

“Hello. What’s your name?” the woman called Miyeon softly asked, her angelic face gentle and smiling. In a normal circumstance, Yuqi knows that her friend would love to have a pretty girl smiling at her but, considering their current situation, she can’t blame her friend from looking away instead.

“Shuhua.” Yuqi can sense the discomfort and can hear the subtle shakiness in her friend’s voice. “My name is Shuhua.”

“Nice to meet you, Shuhua.”

Suddenly the phone thief groaned, one hand raising to her temple to massage it. ”This is _not_ happening right now,” she mumbled loudly in an exasperated tone before pointing an accusing finger towards the woman called Soyeon. “This is all your fault.”

The smaller woman balked, her gray eyes widened in surprise. Yuqi would’ve found the exchange amusing if it weren't for the fact that she can still vividly recall the bloodied man in the alleyway. “My fault? You could’ve said something to me earlier, Soojin.”

Yuqi’s face is scrunched in confusion as the two continue to bicker, seemingly forgetting that they still have both Yuqi and Shuhua in chains. She then chanced a glance at her friend and saw the fright and confusion in her eyes.

She feels the same but she has to be brave for the two of them.

While the two woman continue to bicker, Yuqi can't help but glance at the third stranger. The woman called Miyeon, she noted, has an odd expression on her face—almost regretful. And after a few more seconds, her expression morphed into something stern as she finally stood up and looked towards the still-bickering duo.

“Enough.” The loud voice, a contrast to the gentle voice she used earlier, reverberated around the restaurant. The bickering duo finally stopped and stood still, their full attention now at the third woman.

Despite her ridiculous outfit, the woman called Miyeon is now exuding an aura of authority: something that was plainly missing earlier. “I’ve made my decision,” she stated plainly before turning to Yuqi wide a subtle nod.

“Song Yuqi.” Yuqi glanced again at her friend before looking up at the woman called Miyeon. “You saw someone get killed tonight. But do you know _why_ they got killed?”

Yuqi raised an eyebrow. “How should I know? I’m not the one who killed him.”

“You can’t talk like that to her,” the woman called Soyeon suddenly snapped, her silver eyes now squinting dangerously. “We can kill you right here, right now.”

The reaction confirmed what Yuqi has been suspecting all this time: the woman in the crocodile pajamas seems to be their leader. And said woman just raised a pacifying hand and Soyeon immediately followed along, it only validated her assumption.

“Do you know what we are?” The gentle, almost sing-songy voice is back again.

“Serial killers?”

On her far right, the phone thief scoffed. “Impertinent child,” she mumbled lazily under her breath. Yuqi almost retorted that she is not a child when the woman called Miyeon continued.

“We are part of an old order. _Older_ than humankind.” The woman called Miyeon paused before adding, “We are created to deliver justice.”

“By killing innocent people?”

“That man is anything but innocent,” the woman called Soyeon interrupted again before stopping when that pacifying hand was raised again.

“I have the power to erase your memories of this night.” The woman called Miyeon raised her other hand and Yuqi’s eyes widened when she saw a glove-like shimmer surrounding it, illuminating the space around it like a candle in the dark. “It’s a power that Mother bestowed upon me during my rebirth.”

Yuqi scrunched her eyebrows at that, her head buzzing with words that wanted to get out. So many questions popped up in her head—including the absurdity of the claim—but she doesn’t have time to question anything when she is being presented with a chance.

A chance to save Shuhua and herself.

“So you’ll just erase our memories… and you’ll let us go? Just like that?”

The woman called Miyeon nodded before making a fist, the shimmer in her hand going off in an instant. “But there’s a caveat.”

“Here we go,” the phone thief said with a groan and an eyeroll, which piqued Yuqi’s curiosity despite herself.

“Your friend.” Yuqi visibly perked up at that. “I want her.”

“What?” The chains around Yuqi clinked louder than ever as she flailed around while, on her left, Shuhua started whimpering audibly. “No, you can’t have her. Are you crazy?!”

“Understandable.” The woman called Miyeon glanced at the whimpering Shuhua before sighing softly, her eyes gentle and somewhat sad. “She’s scared of me. Of us. And I don’t want that.”

“So listen carefully, Song Yuqi. You cannot stop me from wanting her. But you’ll be given a choice for your friend’s sake.”

“So either I erase both your memories of this night and you’ll be blissfully unaware of when I’ll come back for her, or I just erase her memories while _you_ retain yours.” The woman called Miyeon then shrugged. “All the trauma of this night will remain with you, including our very existence.”

Yuqi paused, pensive. The words of the woman called Miyeon is absurd but her own gut is telling her to listen carefully or she might make a big mistake.

 _And what was that earlier?_ she mulled, remembering the colors and the sounds when the smallest woman touched her head. But she just shook her head to get rid of those thoughts knowing that she should focus on the moment. “Why do you want Shuhua?” she carefully asked instead, mostly to buy time.

She was prepared for the worst, her own mind kept coming back to the man who got killed in the alleyway.

The woman called Miyeon hummed while Yuqi, now hyper alert, continued to focus on her. “You humans call it love-at-first-sight. But for us, it’s something much, _much_ deeper. A connection, if you will.”

The stress of the night—including the fact that she won’t be on time for home-cooked dinner at home—and the absurdity that their _literal_ lives are dependent on the idea that the leader of their captors has fallen for Shuhua is so _utterly_ ridiculous that Yuqi laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed some more.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” she finally said after releasing her pent up emotions through laughter. It was the most ridiculous thing that Yuqi heard this entire night; even more ridiculous than the claim that the three strangers are part of this so called 'Order'.

But her laughter abruptly stopped when her eyes landed at the woman called Miyeon—because despite the ridiculous crocodile pajamas, her murderous glare is enough for Yuqi to second-guess her words.

“You have a minute to decide,” the woman called Miyeon said with finality and Yuqi just wordlessly nodded in reply. “And choose carefully, Song Yuqi.”

* * *

“It’s done! We did it!”

“All thanks to me.” Yuqi gasped when her friend punched her gently on her shoulder. “What was that for? I did all those things for free. Show some gratitude, woman.”

Shuhua playfully rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She went in to hug Yuqi who immediately but jokingly balked at the contact. “I love you, Yuqi,” the younger girl added while pretending to kiss Yuqi on the cheek.

“Gross.” Yuqi playfully retorted as she evaded the mock kiss though she patted the younger girl on the shoulder. “By the way, Minnie-unnie just texted. She said she’ll be a bit late tomorrow.”

“That’s okay. No rush.” Shuhua took a deep breath before smiling brilliantly. “I’m so happy.”

Yuqi smiled back. “I know. Congratulations.” She was about to say something—specifically about that dinner treat that Shuhua owes her for helping out—when she felt the familiar buzzing of her phone.

“What’s the matter?”

Yuqi shook her head before putting her phone back to her pocket. “Nothing,” she just said before schooling her face in a relaxed smile. “Wait here, I’m just gonna grab something.”

“Come back, okay! I still owe you that dinner.”

Yuqi gave a thumbs up and jogged towards her left. After making sure that Shuhua is finally inside the restaurant, she walked further with one destination in mind.

“Grand opening is near, isn’t it?” A figure suddenly emerged out of nowhere and Yuqi flinched at the suddenness. “Calm down. It’s just me.”

“That’s not exactly comforting, is it?” Yuqi retorted, one hand on her chest. “What do you want now, Soyeon?”

Soyeon’s silver hair glimmers brilliantly even under the moonlight. Yuqi was about to ask her if it’s real when Soyeon started talking. “Miyeon-unnie wants to come to the grand opening. I’m just here to remind you to be nice.”

Yuqi just nodded, not missing the thinly-veiled “or else” in that statement. “Speaking of. This mate connection bullshit. How much of it is real?”

Soyeon nodded. “It’s real.” She paused before continuing. “But for a select few only.”

“Meaning?”

“For old people, basically.” The smaller woman shrugged at Yuqi’s raised eyebrow. “Soojin will be coming of age soon, too. Exciting times ahead,” Soyeon deadpanned and Yuqi almost laughed before remembering who she’s talking to.

“How about you?” she asked instead.

“Still too young.”

Yuqi hummed. “How old are you?”

Soyeon smirked. “It’s not nice to ask a lady about her age.”

Yuqi shrugged at that. “But you’re not a lady. You’re a vampire who kills people for a snack.” When Soyeon suddenly stopped walking, Yuqi looked back and saw her pensive expression. “What?”

“That man. Do you know of his sins?”

Yuqi sighed. “Like I said, I don’t know hi-”

“He’s a serial rapist,” Soyeon interrupted nonchalantly before walking again, leaving behind a wide-eyed Yuqi. “He especially likes little girls. He tortured them for hours before killing them.” Soyeon turned around the corner and Yuqi looked around and realized that they were back where she saw Soyeon killing the man. “He evaded your human justice for years before his… _untimely_ demise. But plenty of young girls have already died in his rotten hands.”

Soyeon stopped walking again. Yuqi stopped, too, her full attention now on the smaller woman’s words.

“So tell me, Song Yuqi,” Soyeon continued, her voice dangerously low. She turned around and looked Yuqi straight in the eyes. “Is it not right for The Order to get rid of pests? Pests that you _humans_ cannot exterminate?”

Yuqi remained still, her heads swimming with thoughts. Before she can say anything, Soyeon nodded firmly before walking towards the direction they came from.

“Miyeon-unnie is nice.” Soyeon’s voice is a bit lighter now as they walk side-by-side, with Yuqi being acutely aware of their height difference. “A bit of an airhead sometimes but she always means well.” Soyeon looked her way and for the first time since she met her, Yuqi saw a hint of genuine smile. “Your friend is in good hands.”

Soyeon stopped walking again and Yuqi followed, noticing that they’re now in front of Shuhua soon-to-be-opened restaurant. And before she could say anything, she saw the back of a silver-haired head as Soyeon started walking away without another word.

“Wait!”

Yuqi is a curious person. She always wants to know more—whether from books or from people. It’s a habit honed to her by her parents and a trait that helped her a lot during her school days back in Beijing.

But looking at those grey eyes, she realized that she doesn’t know what to ask. So she just asked the most ridiculous one she could think of that, even years later, still haunts her at night.

“Is Soyeon your real name? Or is that like a vampire stage name or something?”

If you ask Yuqi years later, she’ll immediately tell you that it’s the most embarrassing moment of her life. But if you ask her again if she regrets the question, she’ll immediately say that she doesn’t.

Because that dumb question elicited a pretty smile that, in her opinion, is the most beautiful smile she has ever seen.

“You’re funny, Song Yuqi.” And after a small chuckle, Soyeon turned around again and walked on but not before saying, “The three of us will be here at the grand opening. See you soon.”

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Won't be updated regularly.


End file.
